Typically, an image forming apparatus is capable of printing printable data generated by an application program executable by an information processing apparatus (PC) such as a personal computer connected to the image forming apparatus. In this case, the PC starts a printer driver, and thereby displays a print instruction window. The PC accepts a print profile set by a user by using the print instruction window. Examples of print profiles include “Nin1” print, “black-and-white” print, “duplex” print, and the like. In the “Nin1” print, printable data of a plurality of pages (N pages) is assigned to one sheet and printed. In the “black-and-white” print, a black-and-white image is printed. In the “duplex” print, images are printed on the both sides of a sheet. The PC outputs a print job to the image forming apparatus, the print job including information on the accepted print profile.
Meanwhile, there is known a printing system that charges a user per printing volume of an image forming apparatus. The printing volume is determined on the basis of, for example, the number of printed sheets (number of printing) and print color. In other words, the printing volume depends on the print profile. Further, in general, an arbitrary print profile (for example, 2in1, black-and-white, duplex, etc.) is set by a user as the print profile. For example, where a user wants to print data of 100 pages and where printing is executed on the basis of the print profile “black-and-white, duplex, 2in1”, the printing system charges the user of printing on the basis of the printing volume, in which the number of printing is 25 and the print color is black-and-white. Meanwhile, depending on a user, printing may be executed on the basis of another print profile “full-color, simplex, 1in1”. In the case of this print profile, the printing system charges the user on the basis of the printing volume, in which the number of printing is 100 and the print color is full-color, whose printing cost is 4 times or more of the printing cost of the print profile “black-and-white, duplex, 2in1”.
In other words, even if a manager recommends a user to execute printing on the basis of a low-cost print profile, it depends on a user to set the low-cost print profile. However, when a user is in a hurry and in other cases, the user forgets to set the low-cost print profile. As a result, printing may be executed on the basis of a high-cost print profile. It is difficult for users to always use low-cost print profiles, which is a problem.